club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:81.101.202.233
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Operation: Blackout page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batreeqah (Talk) 17:00, March 27, 2013 Sorry Hi Spydar, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Unfortunately it won't let me promote you because you are an anonymous user. I'm afraid the only way I can promote you is if you create an account. I will try not to lock too many pages if you can't create an account. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lock Hi Spydar, many thanks for creating the policy and templates. I have locked some of them but not all. Please note: I am still on holiday until tomorrow so i won't be fully active until later tomorrow. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Wikia.css Update Done :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Adminlist Before I do it, a quick reminder that you are not an admin or a bureaucrat yet. Please reply to me wheter I should include you --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Adminlist Done, but unfortunately from what User:Randomtime said, I'm not sure weather you will get the rights, but still fingers crossed! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Message via Community Central I sent you a message. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:506328#4 RE: Status Done. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Major Wiki Edits Hi Spydar, I have done them. It took a while, but they're done now :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Administrators Wiki Link Hi Spydar, I don't know what you are talking about. Could you please tell me what this is? Sorry for any inconvienience. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:08, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Protect Done, thanks for making it! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chatbot Request Hi Spydar, please note that on the guidelines page for requesting a chatbot, one of the rules are that the wiki chat must have at least 8 users on it regularly. The most I have ever seen on it is 2 people and that was when me and Batreeqah had an "admin meeting" together. So I will not bother requesting one. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Protect and Update Done. P.S. Cool Logo --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:‎MediaWiki:Common.js Update Done. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fotty's Promotion Done. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation and Image Upload and Page Move All done. It took a while but it was worth it. I also (re)created the following pages. *Template:Not Done *Template:Done *Template:No *Template:Yes --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Major Edits Hi Spydar, here is a reply to all your messages. Image Upload Done (This took me the longest :P). Protect Done. Community Messages Update Done (Again :P). Mainpage Update Yet again, Done! These took me a LONG time (over an hour), but hopefully it will be worth it. :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye :( Since anons will be blocked you will leave :( Dont worry. Add everyone on cp and mabye ask your parents? if they say no ask them why. DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 11:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin :This is only on the CP Wiki. You can still edit here. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC)